


Let's Hang Out Sometime

by Starren_Moonstone



Series: Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hanging, Kidnapping, Shapeshifting, Swearing, The Stranger shenanigans, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020, bound against will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starren_Moonstone/pseuds/Starren_Moonstone
Summary: Matthew wakes up in an unfamiliar place, and gets threatened by someone of The Stranger.
Series: Collections from The Journalist - Whumptober Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947499
Kudos: 3





	Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Happy October everyone! I'm going to be doing Whumptober this year using the avatarsonas I made over the summer. I'm very excited to be telling their stories, and I hope y'all enjoy as well.  
> Whumptober Day 1 - waking up restrained & hanging

October 10th, 2017

Matthew feels himself spinning slightly as he slowly comes to consciousness. His arms have a strained tension to them, while his head is lopped on his chest. He stretches out his neck, and tries to move his hands. However, his wrists are tied together, and he cannot move his arms all that well. Matthew wiggles a bit and realizes his legs are free and hanging. “What…?” 

He slowly opens his eyes to an abandoned warehouse, dimly lit by a lamp on a nearby desk. He is suspended on a hook, hung by the bindings tightly holding his wrists together. He just slowly spins in midair.

“Hello?” he asks, rather hoarsely. His voice doesn’t project at all. “Anyone there?”

There is a shift in the environment around, a barely audible shuffling. “Don’t have much of a self preservation instinct, now do you?” The voice sends a shiver down Matthew’s spine. It sounds like his own, except there is a tone to it that he would never use. Sinister. Full of harm.

“Who’s there?” Matthew gasps, afraid of knowing the answer to come. 

A sickening laugh comes from the person who has his voice. “Me… or rather you.” The person steps into the light, and Matthew is unsure what to do with the information given to him. This person does not look like him in the slightest. They have short blond hair dyed blue, with lilac eyes that seem to be shaped different from most. They are shorter than himself, however that does not make them any less intimidating. The other details of their face and look are… undefined. It could just be that Matthew has just woken up, and certain things just cannot be focused upon. “A better question would be what kind of fool doesn’t carry around an ID with them?”

“I… forgot it…” Matthew finds himself explaining. The details of the previous day are lost on him.

“I… forgot it…” the person in front of him mimics mockingly, a laugh hidden in their voice. “Makes my job harder, have you thought about that?”

“You don’t look anything like me?” Matthew grabs at straws as his mind starts waking up, realizing the situation he has found himself in, “There’s no way you could actually take my identity.”

“Well, normally, I would just take a person’s ID, strip off their face, and be done with the whole thing.” The horrifying thing was how nonchalantly this person states this, like it is normal. “But I can’t get your name without asking you. So? Your name?”

Matthew feels sick. “Why would I give it to you after this?”

“It’s not like I don’t have leads. Besides, face recognition software is a rather helpful tool for finding people. So, you can either help me now, and I’ll leave your loved ones alone… or…” This person grins, grungy teeth visible. Leave the rest to be filled in.

“…Matthew,” the victim stutters out, “Matthew Haywood.”

The smile immediately fades and the stranger groans. “Oh, of course I had to… FUCK!” They kick the desk, the light knocked around a bit. “You just had to be one of them, huh?” The person glares at Matthew, then picks up a mask from the desk and slips it on their face.

Their whole look changes, and something jogs Matthew’s memory. A mousy looking tall person on a busy street grabbing Matthew’s arm. You’ll do, as a syringe is plunged into his arm. That mousy person looks at him here, now. Peach colored hair, small button nose. Eyes that are dark chocolate brown. The stranger pulls a lever and Matthew is brought down to the ground. Matthew unlatches himself from the hook and falls on the ground, legs weak from not being used. 

“I think you can find your way out of here,” the stranger says, though their voice now is higher pitched, highlighting how mousy this new look is. Matthew’s bindings are cut. “If you know what is good for you, you won’t speak about this to anyone else. Give your sister my regards.” In a matter of moments, the door of the warehouse opens and closes. 

Matthew lays there for a long time. He doesn’t sleep; he is stunned still by this person’s words. ‘What does Kitty have to do with any of this?’

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you read and want to learn more and keep up with this content, I have a tumblr set up. beholdingwriter.tumblr.com I'll be posting up the stories on there, as well as answering questions about the characters involved in this collection of stories.


End file.
